


might just leave the summer behind

by eofiyv



Series: soulscape [12]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Character Death, Ghost Sex, Hateful Narrative, Implied/Referenced Domestic Violence, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Murder, No Dialogue, Spirits, Triggers
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2021-01-24 22:47:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21346009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eofiyv/pseuds/eofiyv
Summary: Eren lebih senang jika musim panas itu tak akan pernah kembali.
Relationships: Armin Arlert/Eren Yeager
Series: soulscape [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/889890
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	might just leave the summer behind

**Author's Note:**

> Shingeki no Kyoujin © Hajime Isayama. Penulis tidak mendapat keuntungan materiil apapun dari fanfiksi ini. Read tag for warning.

**#SoulscapeDay13**

;;

_now or never_

* * *

Eren ada di sini, di tiap sudut dan retakan pada dinding rapuh rumah ini. Ia adalah senyum yang memudar di potret-potret berbingkai hitam; ia adalah tumpukan debu pada gelas kesayangan yang telah begitu lama tak digunakan; ia adalah halaman berlipat dalam buku tua yang tak pernah lagi dibuka; ia adalah tawa yang pergi pada zaman dahulu kala, meninggalkan selongsong kosong yang mereka sebut sebagai mayat tak dikenal di sebuah muara sungai, segera kembali kepada alam begitu warga setempat yang prihatin mempertemukannya dengan api. 

Setelah itu ia terlunta-lunta, sebuah jiwa tanpa raga. Maka Eren memilih rumah barunya pada dinding-dinding ini—tempat di mana kekasihnya meringkuk sendiri di sisi kiri ranjang yang seharusnya ditiduri oleh dua orang. Eren menyelimuti bahu kekasihnya dengan rasa duka dan awan kelabu, mencium keningnya lalu membisikkan racun dengan kelembutan seorang cinta pertama yang nantinya berubah menjadi tiran saat semakin dalam Armin mengenalnya; _tetaplah di sini, tetaplah bersamaku, selamanya. Selamanya. _

Selamanya.

* * *

Armin memiliki mata biru yang saat menatapnya, kau terpikir akan hal-hal yang tidak abadi. Seperti laut ketika mereka dipayungi oleh langit yang luas di musim panas. Cahaya itu akan berakhir. Malam akan datang. Badai yang menghapus semua warna akan menerjang. Eren lebih senang jika musim panas itu takkan pernah kembali. 

Armin menatap ke luar jendela. Kaktus dalam pot kuning cerah itu adalah milik Eren. Ia mengoleskan selai kacang pada roti tawarnya. Selai kacang adalah favorit Eren. Pemuda berambut pirang itu menyalakan televisi yang memuat berita pagi. Eren membenci tayangan berita pagi, penuh dengan omong kosong politisi dan kebodohan seluruh negeri. Armin tidak setuju dengannya, tapi, oh—Eren.

Eren, Eren. Eren yang keras kepala. Eren yang menolak pergi. Eren yang mendiami rumah ini. Eren yang tak sabar menunggunya dari dunia di balik tirai. Eren yang mencoba menenggelamkan kepalanya di wastafel saat ia tengah bersiap tadi. Eren yang emosional, bengis, dan kekanakan—bahkan setelah berubah menjadi abu.

Armin menatap pantulan wajahnya di cermin. Eren yang memadamkan musim panasnya.

Ia tak sempat berdiam cukup lama; pagi yang sudah tak tenang itu dimeriahkan lagi oleh piring-piring yang berjatuhan dari raknya. Mangkuk begambar kucing calico yang menggemaskan terbang nyaris mengenai pelipis Armin. Ini baru saja minggu pertama, tetapi Eren sudah semakin menjadi-jadi. Mungkin saat Senin depan dimulai, Eren sudah berhasil menyeret Armin ke neraka bersamanya. 

Armin melengos; lelah, muak, kesal, dan mengulang lagi sesuatu yang sudah biasa ia lakukan—menerima. Bahwa beginilah hari-harinya, yang telah maupun yang akan dimulai. Kemarin, sekarang, esok hari. Bahwa bagaimanapun wujud Eren, entah dia berupa laki-laki muda pemarah ataupun dinding-dinding rumah yang penuh kebencian—

—Eren akan tetap memilikinya.

.

Armin kembali ke rumah saat petang, dan yang ditemuinya pertama kali bukan hal-hal menyenangkan. Lampu bohlam pecah, cermin hancur berkeping di lantai, _wallpaper_ dinding robek terkelupas, sementara radio memainkan lagu rock Jerman lama dengan volume yang membuatnya ingin berteriak. Pantas saja pintunya dipenuhi _post-it_ berisi makian dari para tetangga. Armin heran mengapa mereka masih membuang-buang waktu untuk mengumpatinya. Toh yang seperti ini sudah sering terjadi ketika Eren masih bernyawa. Seharusnya mereka sudah terbiasa.

Omong-omong, Eren klise sekali. Kelakuannya persis di film-film hantu murahan. Bahkan setelah mati pun ia tak bisa memikirkan sesuatu yang lebih baik. Lihat buku-buku yang tergeletak rusak di lantai itu; sejak perkelahian pertama, Eren sudah menjadikan mereka pelampiasan amarahnya. Armin tak punya alasan untuk bersikap terkejut lagi. Hanya sepenuhnya kosong dan sedikit konyol, seperti tengah menonton pertunjukan sirkus yang membosankan.

Armin bisa merasakan lantai dan langit-langit bergetar, diikuti dengan ngilu hawa dingin yang menusuk kulitnya. Eren menunggu reaksi. Sebuah umpatan, teriakan, jerit ketakutan, atau bahkan decihan—apapun. Tapi ia memutuskan untuk mengabaikan tantrum itu. Pekerjaannya masih menumpuk dan waktu tak akan menunggu siapapun. Tidak Eren, dan tidak pula dirinya. Mungkin malam ini ia akan menginap di kantor saja.

Tapi tentu Eren tak membiarkannya. Belum sempat Armin berbalik badan, sebuah bola tenis lebih dulu mendarat di keningnya.

.

Armin memilih untuk merelaksasikan dirinya saja sambil membersihkan diri. Kautahu, apa yang para pria biasa lakukan di kamar mandi. Entah sendiri, atau bersama Eren yang biasa melakukannya tanpa memikirkan kenyamanan mantan kekasihnya itu. Mantan kekasih karena sejak peluru mendarat di tengkorak Eren, Armin tak sudi lagi menjadi kekasihnya. Tapi tentu saja mulai saat ini, ia hanya bisa memimpikan waktu-waktu berharga dengan tangan kirinya atau dengan pasangan sukarela yang bukan jari-jari tak kasatmata itu. Karena kini Eren telah menjadi satu dengan rumah tempatnya bernaung, tentu ia takkan mau hanya menonton saja Armin yang tanpa busana. Ia menyentuhnya sebagaimana Armin tak pernah disentuhnya sebelum ini—gagang _shower_, tekanan air yang berlebihan, keanehan-keanehan macam itu. Lagipula, jika Armin berani membawa seseorang pulang, kemungkinan besar Eren akan menghabisi orang malang itu. Sekarang ataupun dulu.

Dengan brutal. Tidak seperti cara Armin membunuh Eren minggu lalu: cepat dan tepat.

Armin terlentang di lantai kamar mandi yang dingin. Seluruh sendi-sendinya pegal luar biasa, bokongnya sakit, kemaluannya terasa seperti akan lepas, dan yang terburuk—kepalanya benjol besar. Akan merepotkan sekali menjelaskan hal ini kepada rekan-rekan kerjanya di kantor esok pagi. Menjelaskan mengapa keningnya terlihat seperti baru saja dihantam tinju—Eren yang hidup setidaknya tak pernah melukainya di tempat yang meneriakkan bahwa ia adalah pacar kurang ajar—,menjelaskan mengapa pekerjaan yang kemarin sore ia janjikan belum selesai, dan menjelaskan mengapa ia mendadak hendak mengundurkan diri. Armin sendiri terkejut dengan keputusannya ini, tetapi sesuatu yang perlu dilakukan memang harus dilakukan secepatnya. Sesegera mungkin. Sekarang.

Armin itu berjalan terseok-seok menuju kamar. Dinding-dindingnya sunyi senyap tanpa perabotan yang berterbangan maupun langit-langit yang marah—mungkin hantu pun akhirnya akan tertidur kelelahan setelah seks beberapa ronde. Namun karena yang ia hadapi adalah Eren, seperti yang sudah-sudah, tentu saja kesunyian ini tak akan bertahan lama. Ia menghela napas dalam-dalam; ini adalah perkara sekarang, atau tidak selamanya. Maka sekarang lah saat yang tepat untuk pergi—menyewa kondominium murah untuk waktu yang entah berapa lama, dan hanya kembali setelah membekali diri dengan jimat dan air suci.

Armin akan menjual rumah yang suatu ketika pernah menjadi rumah impian ini, lalu pindah ke ujung dunia di mana hantu mantan pacar gilanya tak bisa lagi mengusiknya. Atau mungkin seharusnya ia bakar saja dinding-dinding ini hingga menjadi serpih, hanya jika Eren bisa ikut musnah bersama puing-puing yang dilahap api. Toh peluru tak mampu melakukan itu padanya. 

Tapi, api pun tak mampu membunuh jiwa di dalam jasadnya yang membusuk.

Ia tetap kembali.

* * *

Dua minggu yang lalu, saat Eren tengah menyantap sarapannya—roti bakar dengan selai kacang—sembari mengumpati para politisi dalam berita pagi, Armin menembak mati pemuda itu tepat di belakang kepala. Eren tak pernah melihat hal itu datang, tentu saja. Eren tak pernah benar-benar melihat Armin.

Sudah lama ia berpikir: sekarang atau tidak selamanya. Maka sekaranglah saatnya. Saat untuk menjemput musim panasnya.

Setelah itu, Armin membuang selongsong kosong itu ke sungai. Delapan hari kemudian, sebuah koran lampu merah memberitakan bahwa mayat tak dikenal yang telah membusuk ditemukan di muara yang jauh; entah Eren, entah jiwa malang lainnya. Selang waktu di antara momen ketika Armin menarik pelatuk dan ketika para penduduk melakukan kremasi pada mayat tak dikenal itu adalah saat-saat paling menenangkan dalam tiga tahun terakhir yang dilewatinya. Saat di mana kuku-kuku monster itu tak lagi mencengkeramnya. Saat di mana umpatan demi umpatan tak menjerit-jerit di telinganya. Saat di mana biru sendu dan abu-abu pada kanvasnya akhirnya mulai memudar. Saat di mana Armin melihat musim panas di depan mata. Mereka akan datang. Mereka pasti datang.

Tapi Eren, bajingan brengsek yang keras kepala itu—tentu saja ia kembali.

_Oh, kenapa pula ia harus kembali?_

**end**

**Author's Note:**

> soulscape sebenarnya event menulis di sebuah grup line tahun 2017 yang tidak saya selesaikan. but i need to let it all out, so, rage writing. i have nothing against eremin, armin, or eren. maybe i'll write some fluff in the future.


End file.
